


Andiamo al mare, fratello

by lilyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyy/pseuds/lilyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy non vuole andare al mare, ma Dean sa come convincerlo</p>
<p>Sammy does not want to go to the sea, but Dean knows how to get it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Andiamo al mare, fratello

Mary e John avevano prepared tutto Per andare al mare con i figli, ma il figlio minore Faceva i capricci

"Dice che fa troppo caldo e non Vuole Uscire. Dean, convincilo. Non mi va Che stia a casa da sola senza Mangiare e Vostro padre È già in macchina e sta perdendo la pazienza".

"Tranquilla mamma. Adesso ci penso io a FARLO muovere." Disse il fratello maggiore di 21 anni, con un ghigno furbo.

Dean spalancò la porta della stanza Che divideva con il fratello minore di diciassette anni e lo Trovò Che leggeva un libro una pancia in giù sul Suo letto.

Chiuse la porta a chiave prima di raggiungerlo e dargli Una sonora sculacciata, Sorridendo, MENTRE il fratello gridava: "ahi !! Cretino !!" Ma in Realta Stava ridendo.

"Metti il costume e muoviti. Papà e mamma aspettano!" Ordino.

"Restare qui No. Voglio. Andate da soli!"

"Molto bene" replicò il fratello maggiore, salendo sul letto e cominciando a calarsi i pantaloncini e strusciando il Suo costume un lapsus Contro il şedere di Sam, Ancora fasciato Dai pantaloncini.

"Oddio. Che fai? Dean !! Dean! Ah! Ah!" Gemette Sam, inarcandosi Contro Suo fratello.

"Ti piace?" Chiese Dean, Continuando a strusciarsi.

"Sì. Si. Continua. Continua!» Implorava Sam. Dean una Quel punto si alzo e lo attirò in mezzo alle Sue gambe, accarezzando Quelle del fratello, seppellendo la testa sul Suo collo e infilando Una mano dentro i Suoi pugile, cominciando un masturbarlo.

Sam si aggrappava alle Sue Spalle, gemendo in preda al piacere, Anche se Dean avvertiva nel modo in cui il fratello minore lo stringeva, also tutto l'amore e la possessività Che il fratello provava. Lo Stesso amore e la STESSA possessività Che also Dean provava.

Sam Venne DOPO poco, gridando quasi. Dean Gli bacio il collo e le labbra dicendogli:

"Dai vieni al mare fratellino. Ho voglia di te." Gli sussurro all'orecchio Dean.

"Con Mamma e Papa Intorno non POSSIAMO tariffa niente." Sì lamento Sammy.

"Sì sì Che POSSIAMO. Ti porto un Nuotare Vicino Agli scogli. Ti prometto del sesso fantastico al largo nel mare. Vieni. Dai." Gli sussurrava Dean con voce roca carica di Eccitazione.

Sammy struscio il viso nel collo di Suo fratello Assaporando la SUA pelle "Sì va bene Dean, ti amo."

"Ti amo anch'io, ma ora Sbrigati." Infatti DOPO poco Maria torno à dire Che dovevano sbrigarsi. Per fortuna era Sam Già vestito e le mani di Dean erano a posto.

"L'hai convinto. Sei l'unico Che ci riesce. Non so venire fai." Disse Maria. Dean sorrise in maniera maliziosa Guardando Sammy, poi se lo abbraccio in maniera possessiva e uscirono Insieme abbracciati Diretti verso la macchina.

 

 

 

 

 

Versione inglese:

 

Mary and John had prepared everything to go to the beach with the children, but the youngest son made a fuss

 

"He says it's too hot and not come out. Dean, convince him. I do not want to stay home alone without food and your father is already in the car and is losing patience."

 

"Quiet mother. Now I'll move to do so." Said the older brother of 21 years, with a sly grin.

Dean opened the door to the room he shared with his younger brother seventeen and found him reading a book on his stomach on his bed.

He closed the door before you reach it and give him a sound spanking, smiling, while her brother shouted "ouch !! Idiot !!" But in fact he was laughing.

"Put the costume and move. Mom and Dad waiting for you!" He ordered.

"No. I want to stay here. Go by yourself!"

"Very well," replies the big brother, going up on the bed and began to lower his shorts and rubbing his costume to slip against the seat of Sam, still bandaged from shorts.

"Oh my God. What does it do? !! Dean Dean! Ah! Ah!" Sam moan, arching against his brother.

"Like this?" Dean asked, continuing to rub.

"Yes. Yes. Continue. Continue!" Implored Sam. Dean then got up and pulled him between her legs, stroking those of his brother, burying his head in her neck and putting a hand inside his boxers and began to masturbate.

 

Sam clutched at his back, moaning in the throes of pleasure, even if Dean felt in how the younger brother held him, even all the love and possessiveness that his brother felt. The same love and the same possessiveness that Dean felt.

Sam is after a while, almost shouting. Dean kissed his neck and her lips and said:

"Come on little brother to the sea. I want you." She whispered Dean ear.

"With Mom and Dad around we can not do anything." Yes Sammy lament.

"Yes, yes we can. I'll take you to swim near the rocks. I promise of fantastic sex off into the sea. Come. Come." Dean whispered hoarsely charge of excitement.

 

Sammy rubbed his face into the neck of his brother savoring his skin "Yes okay Dean, I love you."

"I love you too, but now hurry up." In fact, shortly after Mary returned to say that they had to hurry. Luckily Sam was already dressed and hands of Dean were in place.

 

"You think. You're the only one who can not. I do not know how to do." Mary said. Dean smiled in a mischievous looking Sammy, then they embraced him in a possessive and went out together embraced headed to the car.

**Author's Note:**

> adoro scrivere di Sam e Dean al mare!! 
> 
> Ps in questa storia Sam e Dean hanno un rapporto consolidato e sono innamorati :)))


End file.
